


Dream-Blurred

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: It goes like this:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in between suffocating via pillow and peering at fanart.

It goes like this: 

  
When you look at him and cannot think anything besides freckles and lovely being - you're in love. 

  
When you cannot listen to a song without remembering his smile or the words he said the other day (the ones he thought you had not heard) - you're in love. 

  
When you lay in bed and wish for sleep and sleep grants you him, dream-blurred but gorgeous - you're in love.

  
When you wake in the night and fall back asleep with the tears crusted on your eyelids and fingers clenched in the pillow tucked, soft, against your chest - you're in love.

  
When you wake for good, the slotted sun beaming above you, you beaming down at your phone, and you read his text [Good Morning Tsukki!]

- You're in love. 


End file.
